Talk:G9
Participation I would be glad to participate in such an event. You may contact me for instructions on how I could help. Kyng Fyrst 19:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : We would be interested in participating. Must you be invited to join? :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Both Slynky Empyre and Secudomia are welcome in the G9. Soon you'll recive more informations. Ascaron 19:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::We wish to become part of the G9! Thank you for the invite! Madam 'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow' Starland 23:48 October 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Complete BS.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 19:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :It appears to be still in progress; I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Kyng Fyrst 19:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Neither would I. Don't delete. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Tomorrow I'll end the article Ascaron 19:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree with Kyng Fyrst and Secundomia. Instead of deleting the article, simply improve it! Madam 'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow' Starland 23:46 October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::On the page it says that the G9 is for the "governments of the nine more active and important micronations in the community" - by whose reckoning is this? Knight990 10:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with Madam Victoria on this. Sure, I don't think it's the most well-thought-out idea, but it's still only a WIP and even if it doesn't get off the ground, it should still be kept on here for archival purposes. :::::: Aldrich Lucas talk 10:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Participation I am most honoured that you consider Yabloko one of the nine most active and important micronations in the community. However, before accepting the 'invitation', I have a few questions. One, what invitation? I, and no-one else on this list was ever formally invited... so are we to assume that the article is the invitation? If that's so, I'm fine with that, merely that those who don't look back at the day's edits wouldn't have a clue they'd been invited (e.g. Flandrensis wouldn't know). Second, what do you want this organisation to achieve that makes this one stand out? What distinguishes this from YAMO? And every six months is way too far apart. Yabloko hasn't even been around for that long. Sure, say that all nine micronations accepted now. But in six months time, half of them could have disappeared. Thirdly, it's elitist. As Mr Soergel said on Skype, It will polarise the community if it is allowed to form. If this is allowed to exist, the community will break down into factions. And the last time we had factions, we all know what happened there. Fourth, unless you somehow make this more open (e.g. a G20-like thing) or distinguish it somehow, not many people will join. A1 have already removed themselves from the list, Austenasia has been simply replaced, St.Charlie will definitely decline as Reinhardt hates to be called a 'superpower' or anything like that, Zona and Flandrensis probably won't notice. I, on behalf of Yabloko, will wait before accepting or declining the invitation. I'll give you a chance to explain what makes this better than the plentiful amount of YAMOs out there. Aldrich Lucas talk 10:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) First, I had not the time to send a message for the nations of the G9 because I had to do something else yestarday. You have right, every six month it's not enaugh, maybe we should do every two months. The difference from an organization is that here you can join only by invitation and who are accepted in the G9 are probably more active and important in the community that someone else. I thought to do something for more nations but with too many nations it's like an organization or an alliance. Every nations is free for don't join the group, the detriment is their. I never called someone superpower, but everyone can see that St Charlie is very active. For more questions let me know. Ascaron 13:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) *I must agree with many points of Aldrich Lucas (a small comment to Aldrich: I'm visiting every day MicroWiki so I know everything but I'm not editing every day, we're not so inactive on MicroWiki as people think). I have some doubts, but I may not reject/ accept your invitation without the permission of the Flandrensisian Parliament Flandrensis 16:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) About the invitation Thanks for the invitation!, Los Bay Petros are surely accepted this rare event. Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 14:27,October 19th, 2010 Excellent, welcome! Ascaron 14:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Grr... Usually when these little "unions" happen, I have a tendency to get rather annoyed.... and shout. It's due to the fact that we have some very influential nations in this community, but not all are voiced constantly like St. Charlie or Yabloko. These "others" are the silent micronations of the community. Now, Community of Landashir (my nation) is nearly 10 years old, bricks and mortar, and is real with a non virtual government. I literally live with my government and converse with them everyday. To be honest, according to the Montevideo Convention we are more sovereign than the Vatican City, as funny as it sounds. The member states of this group may be always prominent in our community, but there are many more nations that are developing and giving a hand to others when necessary. I've been through a lot in my career as a micronationalist. I have taken many posts, many wonderful opportunities to better the MicroWiki community, and I do not think creating an elitist class of nations is going to do anything wonderful. Do what you wish though. I have seen what terror elitism and prejudice can cause in this community. I have had to painfully tolerate it for the last 2 years. I believe working to change and to progress is better than having important people looking important in an important building sitting round a rather important conference table, making decisions for those who are not important because they have a right to because they are important and they aren't. --James Puchowski, Premier of the Landashir'n Government, MicroWiki Patroller (User:cplandashir) 16:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting. So, you'll enter in the group, right? Ascaron 17:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ... Seeing that I have criticised the G9, I think entering it will actually make me a hypocrite. --James Puchowski, Premier of the Landashir'n Government, MicroWiki Patroller (User:cplandashir) 17:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, surely you could be more kind, but I don't have problems to let you enter in the group. The choice is your. Ascaron 17:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's dead before it starts The fact that neither St. Charlie nor ourselves are not joining this, the entire venture has already failed. If the purpose for this was to assemble the nine most powerful/influential micronations, then you've just lost the two top ones (according to the OAM Survey). What do/did you expect to achieve, when with us in it? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Do I detect a hint of pompous arrogance? As for the OAM Survey, it was based on opinion and not all micronationalists were allowed to participate, therefore I hardly think it matters as much as is let on. This is my honest opinion, please don't take it too harshly. HolySalanianEmpire 23:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Do I detect a hint of insane retardedness? As for the G9, it is based on utter BS and not all micronationalists are stupid enough to join it, therefore I hardly think the G9 matters as much as you would like to think it does. This is my honest opinion, please don't let your anger out on a pillow.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 23:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::*coughs* language, Mr. Danforth. And no you do not detect a hint of pompous arrogance. I actually don't think that A1 deserves its position as second, and certainly not so close to St. Charlie. I was using the results of the OAM Survey, which I do not necessarily agree with, to make a point. Thus, you have nitpicked a minor point in my question without actually answering it, exactly like a politician, which I thought you did not want to be. If you are in a position to answer the question, then please do so. If not, I bite my thumb at you. Please don't take this too harshly. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 23:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::The G9 reminds me of the League of Nations - it's useless without the largest and most influential nation (St.Charlie and the United States respectively). And, as there is no (public) criteria for the invited nations, it seems that this, like the OAM Survey, is based on opinion. It's just that the OAM Influence Survey is more democratic and representative of a much larger audience and sample - the invited nations are only those Atlantis think are important or active. And, the fact that you replaced Austenasia with Secundomia without a second thought despite having prepared a list beforehand, means you aren't serious about the nine most important micronations. No offence meant to Secundomia of course. :::: Aldrich Lucas talk 23:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::As we are all saying that the survey is 'only an opinion'. which it is I must say it did pull facts out. St Charlie and A1 completely overdid everyone else. I can't quite remember the full list but the top 9 went something like this: ::::1. St Charlie ::::2. MGPR A1 ::::3. Egtavia ::::4. Slinky Empyre ::::5. Landashir ::::6. Austenasia ::::7. Yabloko ::::8. Rukora ::::9. I can't remember ATM ::::This is the opinion of roughly 14 Micronationalists who voted and many more were open to vote. If a G9 is to be successful, you would need at least the top 5 of that list and not just becasue of the survey, but because those are very powerful in almost everyones opinions. My G20M idea failed for a reason and it was this reason. ::::Rukora 19:33, 2010 October 20 (UTC) ::::: I put the results on MW at OAM Influence Survey. Complete results and points can be found there. =D ::::: Aldrich Lucas talk 19:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::: The ninth most influential according to the survey is the PrSR and I can tell you also that the chances of us joining this "G9" is about as likely as the HSE giving military aid to Atlantis in the civil war. :::::: James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 05:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Invitation to join the G9 We regret to inform that the Department of Foreign Affairs has refused to join the G9. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 21:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Acceptance How does a nation join? Is it brought up randomly at a meeting and then voted in or not in or does it have to apply and then its membership is voted on? If its the 2nd one, Garagstan would like to try and apply. -Ken H